Bruno Mars
Peter Gene Hernandez (born October 8, 1985), known professionally as Bruno Mars '''is an American singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, and choreographer. Born and raised in , by a family of musicians, Mars began making music at a young age and performed in various musical venues in his hometown throughout his childhood. He graduated from high school and moved to Los Angeles to pursue a musical career. After being dropped by , Mars signed a recording contract with in 2009.In 2009, he co-founded the production team , responsible for the singles and by . He featured on the for both singles, becoming recognized as a solo artist. His debut studio album (2010) included the U.S. chart-topping singles and as well as the number-four single second album, (2012), peaked at number one in the United States. The album spawned the international singles and In 2014, Mars lent his vocals to Mark Ronson's In 2016, he released his third studio album with the lead single of the released on October 7, 2016. To date, he has sold over 100 million singles and albums worldwide, making him one of the . Mars has landed six number-one singles on the since his career launched in 2010, attaining his first five faster than any male artist since Ellvis preseley Life and career Bruno Mars was born '''Peter Gene Hernandez on October 8, 1985, in , and was raised in the Waikiki neighborhood of Honolulu. He is the son of Peter Hernandez and Bernadette San Pedro Bayot (1957–2013). His father is of half and half descent, and is originally from . His mother emigrated from the Philippines to Hawaii as a child, and was of , and some Spanish, ancestry. His parents met while performing in a show in which his mother was a and his father played percussion. At the age of two, he was nicknamed "Bruno" by his father, because of his resemblance to professional wrestler . Mars is one of six children and came from a musical family which exposed him to a diverse mix of genres including: His mother was both a singer and a dancer, and his father performed rock and roll music. Mars' uncle was an Elvis impersonator, and also encouraged three-year-old Mars to perform on stage. Mars performed songs by artists such as and At age four, Mars began performing five days a week with his family's band, The Love Notes, and became known on the island for his impersonation of Presley. In 1990, Mars was featured in as "Little Elvis", and later appeared in a cameo role in the film (1992), and performed in the halftime show of the 1990 Aloha Bowl Achievements Bruno Mars has earned numerous awards and honors throughout his career, including four , three and three . In 2011, Mars made Time magazine's 100 list and in 2013 he was considered the sixth best songwriter of that year by Billboard. The Smeezingtons, Mars' songwriting and record producing team, have earned several accolades. In 2014, Mars became the artist with the most top five entries on the Billboard Hot 100 since his first week on the chart. Along with Adele and , Mars is the only artist who has a song that features only piano and vocals to top the Hot 100. He is the first male artist to place two titles as a lead act in the Hot 100's top 10 simultaneously. Mars was the most played artist on pop radio in 2013 according to Mediabase and became the first solo male artist whose first 13 Top 40 hits all reached the Top 10 on the . In total, he has had six number-one singles on the Hot 100 chart. Category:Male Singer